


I Worked With A God Once. Over It.

by CommanderLuna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, harold - Freeform, julian "bitch" albert, mentions of that bastard hunter zolomon, takes place during the s3-s4 gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Caitlin starts to talk to her other half. She realizes she still has a few questions for her about what happened last year.





	I Worked With A God Once. Over It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [first snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787227) by [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07). 



> This was inspired by the work of my SO, spectre07. They wrote about what happened when Caitlin trusted Killer Frost. So I decided to write about what led to her trusting Killer Frost, since they never really covered that in the show beyond the best part of Enter Flashtime.

Caitlin took off her jacket. She was home from the bar, after an exhausting night of dealing with drunken bikers and gangsters and their hypermasculine attitude. She started getting set up for a shower, then heard a familiar voice from in her head.

"Mind if I lend a hand?", the cool echoey tone of Killer Frost said.

"With respect Frost, I still don't quite trust someone who teamed up with someone out to kill me with my naked body."

"Fair point. Not like it's anything we haven't seen before though."

With that, Frost went silent. Caitlin finished her shower and got dressed in comfortable blue pajamas.

* * *

 

As Caitlin was tucking herself in she had a thought. Frost seemed more. Friendly now. She didn't want to kill anyone except people who threatened both of them. So why did she work with Savitar in the first place?

"Hey Frost?"

"Yes Dr. Snow?", she said in a mockingly formal tone.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I've been thinking and I want to ask you something. Why did you work with Savitar in the first place if you do care about all of us and don't want to hurt us?"

"Well there were 3 reasons. The first I imagine you're already familiar with. I wanted to just exist and that pompous british dick threatened my existence."

"Fair enough, I never really liked him either. What are the other 2?"

"Well the second is also related to Julian. I disliked him. He wasn't good for you. A man like that only serves to feed his own ego. Men who are cruel to others around them don't need a girl to fix their emotions, they need therapy and to learn to deal with their own problems. And as for the third reason, that's more complicated. It relates to Hunter."

"If you expect me to forgive you for mentioning that man I won't. Even if he claimed to love me he did unspeakable things to me."

"I'm aware. That's what led to me waking up in the first place Caity. I hate him for everything he did to you. I want to protect you, and I wasn't able to. So when I first left Team Goody-Two-Shoes to try and find some peace and get away from Dr Alchemalfoy, Savitar approached me. And he told me his plan. I don't know if you realized because your team arrived a few moments afterwards, but the reason Savitar brought me along was Black Flash. AKA our dear enemy Hunter. Savitar gave me the chance to kill him. And finally take our revenge. And I gladly accepted, because anyone who hurts you that deeply deserves to be turned into an ice sculpture."

"You... killed him?"

"Are you upset with me for it?"

"I should be upset but. All I can feel is relief. He did so much to me and all I could think of is what if he somehow comes back. What if there was a shell of Zolomon's mind still in Black Flash. And now I know. He's gone for good. I'm sorry I've been. Too harsh on you. Some of what you did was wrong but you did it to protect me. Thank you for that. Next time though can we talk before we go to icing people?"

"Definitely Caity, although ideally there won't be a next time. I don't intend to let anyone hurt you. Ever again."

Caitlin couldn't explain it, but hearing her other half call her Caity was... soothing. Most people who called her that were not people she trusted. But after this revelation she can definitely trust Killer Frost a lot more. As she drifted off to sleep, she could hear Frost humming gently. A nice lullaby as she clutched a pillow, holding it in her arms imagining she was holding Frost.


End file.
